When a fibrous web is calendered in a roll nip, which is formed in the nip between a polymer-coated roll or belt and the basking roll thereof, breaks in the track of the fibrous web or a foreign object drifting through the roll nip can easily cause damage in the polymer coating. Generally, damage in the coating material of a polymer-coated roll or belt is the result of an foreign object, such as a piece of tape, a spot of paste, etc., adhered to the fibrous track or the surface of the roll that causes temporary overload of the roll nip. The so-called packaging of the roll caused by a break in the fibrous web may also cause momentary overloading, i.e., a pressure peak in the roll nip. Overloading can also be caused by a transverse error in the profile of the paper web, causing a continuous pressure peak in the roll nip.